meufandomcom-20200213-history
Wastelands
The Wastelands is the entire south region of the Baauhl continent, with difficult land access duel to its vast mountain range. The only land access possible to the Wastelands are through the Dohhoun Valley and the Greensea, which are both small pathways. Geography The Wastelands are mainly composed by valleys of the Throkct Mountain Range, with coastal areas in the entire east, west and south borders. Throkct Mountain Range The Throkct Mountain Range' ''is a huge mountain range of high moutains located in the entire south part of Baauhl. ''Throkct separates the Wastelands from the rest of the continent, creating a hard land-access complex of valleys, only accessible through the north borders of the Deadwood Valley and Deadshore. Although part of the Throkct Mountain Range, the Dohhoun Valley isn't considered part of the Wastelands itself. Earthborn Moutain The Earthborn Moutain is a long moutain located in the Deadwood Valley, where its walls divide the valley in north/south parts. The central part of the moutain occupies over 30% of the valley, where its east/west walls connect it with the rest of the Throkct Mountain Range. A complex of tunnels are used as pathway through the walls of the moutain. Inner the moutain itself is located the Mortkj Stronghold, the capital and only major city of the Mortkj nation, where its dragnorish soldiers watch the complex of tunnels of its walls, as well as the surroundings of the moutain. Urrv Moutain The Urrv Moutain, Obsidian Moutain or simply known as The Darkest Moutain, is located in the center of the Darkest Land Ever*, where it's extended in each of one the four cardinal directions. The earth and rocks of the Urrv Moutain are totally black, and no plant grows upon it. Coast The Wastelands have coastal areas in the entire east, west and south borders, although the south and part of the west coast is blocked by the Throkct Mountain Range. Some areas of the Wastelands, such as the Suca and the Naga Hive*, are only accessible by water. Islands A large number of islands distant from the land form a wall that blocks major waves from hitting the Deadshore coast. The rest of the coast is surrounded by few small islands, where most of them are close to the land. Areas The Wastelands are composed of seven areas, where most of them are connect through small pathways, in exception of the Suca and the Naga Hive, which are both only accessible by water. The areas within the Wastelands have different environment.Wastelands Deadwood Valley :Main article: Deadwood Valley Located in the north part of the Wastelands, the Deadwood Valley is connected to the Dohhoun Valley on its north border and to the Black Jungle on its south border. On the center of the valley is situated the Earthborn Mountain, which divides the valley in north/south parts. Three major nations are located in the valley. The southwest border of the valley is the home of the Deadwood Elfs, where they live wooden huts and underground villages. The Mortkj orcs live in their ancient stronghold inner the Earthborn Mountain and on its surroundings. The human kingdom of Nalashin is located on the northeast border of the valley, protected by its great walls. The Deadwood Valley is also the homeland of the Orcs, as well as many beast-like humanoids. Black Jungle :Main article: Black Jungle The Black Jungle is a strip of land covered by a dense jungle that connects the Deadwood Valley with the Lower Swamps. The Black Jungle is the home of many species of animals, many famous by their huge size, such as the Bhratfant. No major humanoid population is known to live in the Black Jungle, although its the home of some small groups of primitive humanoid, such as the Black Trolls and the Lizardfolk. The Black Jungle have a higher ground than both areas connected to it. Lower Swamps :Main article: Lower Swamps The Lower Swamps is a large area of swamps divided in three sub-areas. In despite of the great number of animals and beasts living in this area, the only humanoid race living on the Lower Swamps is the Lizarfolk, in exception for a small number of the rare Ghost Trolls. Seven-Headed Swamp The Seven-Headed Swamp is the sub-area that connects the Lower Swamps with the Black Jungle. It's named after the Hydra, a seven-headed beast found on this sub-area. Salt Swamp The Salt Swamp is the sub-area of the Lower Swamps that reachs the sea, what makes the water of the sub-area very salty. Dead Swamp The'' Dead Swamp'' is a sub-area of the Lower Swamps that is mostly unknown, due the fact that it connects the area with no other area. It's named after the great amount of undead roaming this sub-area. Deadshore :Main article: Deadshore a Suca :Main article: Suca Darkest Land Ever* Naga Hive* Category:Region